


Trust

by dcisamtyler



Series: Cobb Vanth One-Shots [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: Based on the dialogue prompt: "Don't you trust me?"Reader, who works at the cantina, is cooking up a new menu and asks Cobb to be the taste tester.
Relationships: Cobb Vanth/Reader, Cobb Vanth/You
Series: Cobb Vanth One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076255
Kudos: 7





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... so I had to make up some Star Wars-sy food, hahaha.

Cobb’s belly grumbled as he stared out at the sea of colorful food on the table in front of him. Little plates sat covered in vibrant dishes - from snacks and meals to desserts, all paired well with Y/N's delicious hand-poured beverages. A carafe full of blue milk sat in front of him to clear the palate between tastes.

As Cobb glanced from dish to dish, it was clear to him that Y/N was serious about this. Cobb would be the final opinion on the additions to the menu of the town cantina.

The moment they asked him, he agreed. In fact, they didn’t even have to finish their question before he nodded, insisting he would be there. It left his chest buzzing that they would even ask or think that his opinion mattered most. But the reality was, Cobb always loved their food and their creative drinks.

After all, his feelings for them weren’t the only reason he spent time at the cantina.

Now, with this array of new food in front of him and a nervous Y/N waiting for him to try the first dish, he smiled. It certainly wasn’t the worst situation to be in. He picked up one of the forks in front of him and dug into the first dish – it looked like a roasted porg with some sort of frait fruit marinade. The taste was subtle, but oh, it was good. It coated his tongue.

He glanced up at an expectant Y/N and his grin widened. "This is spectacular. A great start."

They nodded and thanked him before plucking the dish out of his way. Cobb watched them as they went, noticing a slight tremble in their hands. He tilted his head at them. "Your cooking is always amazing. You have nothing to worry about."

He genuinely believed that.

Until he glanced at the next dish. 

This one in a bowl was a pile of spheres and small noodles along with a bright pink topping. It looked edible and toxic at the same time. His eyes found theirs.

"It looks bad, but I personally think it’s good," they explained through giggles. They sat in front of him, meeting his gaze. A warm, mischievous smile found its way on their face, like the kind he used to see when they joined him on walks. "Don’t you trust me?"

He pursed his lips, but they quickly formed a smirk. "Of course, I do."

"Then try it!"

"I dunno if I should…" he teased.

Y/N sighed playfully and grabbed one of the other forks from the table. Without missing a beat, they gathered a part of the dish on the fork and placed it in his open mouth, nodding as his lips closed around it.

His gaze was unsure for a second but then his eyes widened in surprise, a satisfied hum leaving his mouth.

Y/N shrugged. "See, this is why you should always trust me."


End file.
